


The Arch by Gabrielle Bessey

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim, Blair, and a teeny-tiny elevator</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Arch by Gabrielle Bessey

**Author's Note:**

> You know, you find yourself standing in line, and one thing leads to another. We were waiting when Niki came up with the idea that Jim and Blair should visit St. Louis.
> 
> This is dedicated to Linda Septer, our SAAB sister who could not attend the con in St. Louis Halloween weekend. Idea by Nicole, additional input from Kate, and written by Gabrielle.   
> 

## The Arch

by Gabrielle Bessey

Author's webpage: <http://home.hiwaay.net>

Author's disclaimer: Not intended to infringe on Pet Fly, UPN, or anybody else. Original characters belong to the authors. Not really beta'd, just spell-checked. My first time with the interface, so bear with me.

* * *

Jim showered an affectionate grin on his partner as the younger man bounced to an internal rhythm. They'd been in St. Louis for three days attending a seminar that Simon felt only they could handle. As a result, they'd been cooped up in a convention center housing 350 of the best police officers in the country---along with the attendant noise and smells. Blair noticed that his Sentinel was teetering on the edge of a full zone out and dragged the other man out of the meeting at the first break. They were not required to attend the afternoon sessions, so Blair suggested a visit to the arch. 

Because it was a weekday afternoon, the crowd was light as they purchased their tickets. The agent smiled at the pair. "You've got a couple minutes before the next tram arrives, so you'd better hurry." 

Blair grabbed the tickets with a grin. "Thanks." 

With a slap on the detective's shoulder, the grad student led the way to the tram line. Jim flashed his badge at the security personnel and handed them his gun so that he could pass through the metal detector. Since they were the last people in line, the two men drew the last pod. 

When the doors opened and the flow of people ceased, Jim looked at the close quarters then stared at his partner, remembering Blair's previous experience with the elevator at Wilkinson Towers. 

"You going to be okay, Chief?" 

"Oh, yeah, man, I'll be fine." 

They climbed into the pod and rode up to the apex. When they reached the top, both men climbed up the steps to the viewing area and stared out over the river and the city. Blair went back and forth between each side, making several comments that drew a crowd as he displayed his incredible appetite for knowledge. When they were alone once again, Blair leaned over to Jim. 

"So, man, how much is the arch swaying?" The Guide emerged, the low intensity of his voice lulling the older man. 

"It's swaying about 7 centimeters to each side." The Sentinel responded automatically to the query, grinning slightly as he realized what the younger man had done. 

"Cool." Blair grinned back at his partner, ignoring the exasperated glance. 

"There is room for two on the tram back down." The guide for the Arch made the announcement to the tourists still lingering over the view. 

"We're ready to head down if you've still got room." Jim smiled at the older woman as he guided his partner toward the stairs. 

"You guys are in Number 1. Enjoy the trip down." 

"Thanks." Blair grinned and headed for the pod. 

The two men climbed into the pod, and the doors slid closed. As they began the descent, Blair began talking about dinner, asking Jim what he wanted to try that night. He stopped suddenly when Jim shifted his head to listening mode. 

"What is it, man?" 

"I think there's..." 

A loud, creaking noise echoed through the Arch, and the pod jerked before it stopped completely. "...a problem." 

For a couple of minutes, there was complete silence, then a voice drifted down over them. "Sorry for the interruption, folks, but there's been a slight problem with the hydraulics. We should have you down in a few minutes." 

Blair sighed, and Jim turned to him in askance. "Seems like I have this really bad karma when it comes to elevators." 

The older man laughed. "It just happened, Chief. It's not anyone's fault." 

The few minutes stretched into half an hour, then forty-five minutes. With each passing minute, Jim noticed that his partner's heartrate and respiration were beginning to rise. The intermittent foot tapping increased to a thundering symphony that told the detective his partner was beginning to lose his grip on peace. If there had been room to pace, Blair would have worn a hole in the floor. 

Jim also smelled the fear that began to gather on the younger man's skin, and it worried him. 

"Chief, you've got to calm down. Take a deep breath and relax." 

Blair took a deep breath, then buried his hands in sable curls. "I can't, man. It's like the elevator. I can't take this. It's getting too close in here, and I can't breathe. I...can't...breathe." 

Fearing for his Guide's well-being, Jim let instinct take over in his desire to make sure his partner was okay. He reached across the small space separating them and grabbed the younger man's shoulders. Blair looked up, startled, and only had a moment before Jim's mouth descended on his. Shock gave way to acceptance, which gave way to intense heat as their tongues dueled for dominance. The need for air broke them apart, and Blair raised his hand to caress his lips. His eyes asked the question his mouth couldn't form. 

Jim smiled gently, caressing his partner's cheek. "Because I've always wanted to." 

The fingers lowered, revealing the lush mouth formed in an ear-to-ear grin. "Me too." 

In the split second it took to cross the pod, Blair found himself straddling Jim's lap, their bodies pressed intimately together. He pressed his lips to his lover's, luxuriating in the soft warmth that welcomed him. A tiny lick gave him admittance to an explosion of taste, and the young man ran his tongue over slick enamel and rough velvet. A low groan echoed through the tiny space, and Blair smiled at Jim's response to his touch. 

Breaking away, he chuckled. "Like that, big guy?" 

Jim opened his eyes to find the luminous blue eyes roaming over his face. A devilish grin crept across the full mouth, and the older man cocked his head to one side. Keeping his gaze on his partner, he reached out and caressed the burgeoning erection that filled the tight jeans. Blair's eyes widened and a squeak escaped him as Jim's hand cupped his balls. Jim smiled back. 

"Yeah, I do." 

A large hand buried itself in sable curls and pulled the younger man closer for another kiss. A moment before their lips met, they began to move, easing the eight pods of passengers to the bottom. When it finally stopped, employees were surprised to find the last two passengers emerge grinning from ear to ear. 

Finis 


End file.
